


Мясник с острова Танедд

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Art, Digital Art, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: Сегодня сложно вспомнить, когда белоголовый ведьмак Геральт стал охотиться за чародеями. Известный Мясник из Блавикена остался в легендах. Его место занял Мясник с острова Танедд.
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Мясник с острова Танедд

[](https://i.ibb.co/PQ8BNcq/image.jpg)  
  
  



End file.
